


Прядильная фабрика мистера Рока

by Svengaly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рабочие будни необычной фабрики</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прядильная фабрика мистера Рока

Название: Прядильная фабрика мистера Рока  
Автор: Svengaly  
Бета: Гейко с нагината  
Размер: мини  
Персонажи: нжп, нмп  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: магический реализм  
Рейтинг: G   
Краткое содержание: рабочие будни необычной фабрики

К работе приступили в обычное время. В цеху было сумрачно, однако не тихо: стучали станки, слышался шорох скручиваемой нити, щёлкали ножницы. 

Машины, установленные на днях, сегодня уже работали. Мистер К поставил к ним смешанные бригады: опытные работники чередовались с новенькими. Новички, как полагается, были не старше четырнадцати. Попадались совсем малыши — едва видно из-за прядильных колёс. Такова политика мистера Рока: лучше начинать работу ребёнком, ведь служить придётся очень долго. 

Они ещё вздрагивали от непривычных звуков, косились, как испуганные лошади. Не обмявшиеся, с иголочки, комбинезоны топорщились на худых плечах. Никто, однако, не плакал. 

Попав на фабрику мистера Рока, Джонни тоже не плакал. Он знал: что бы ни ждало его на этой фабрике, хуже, чем дома, ему точно не будет. 

Джонни изменил привычный маршрут обхода, подольше задерживаясь у новых машин: за малышами нужен особый пригляд. 

Всё шло как надо — нити не путались, не рвались раньше срока, текли под ловкими пальцами разноцветными струйками; машины стучали и вздыхали, как огромные прилежные звери, а люди делали своё дело складно и в лад, завороженные ритмом работы. Фабрика мистера Рока — огромный соразмерный организм — выдыхала чёрный дым в пасмурное небо. 

В девять по рядам прошли девушки с тележками, раздавая работникам кружки с чаем и печенье. Пока вторая смена продолжала работу, работники из первой пили чай — одни усевшись на пол рядом со станками на сложенные вчетверо робы, по-турецки подогнув под себя ноги, другие — сбившись в гомонящие компании. Несколько парочек разошлось по углам.

Через десять минут девушки с тележками принялись раздавать чай второй смене, первая тем временем вновь взялась за дело.

Джонни пил чай со второй сменой.

Он остановился возле новенького — худенького, как кузнечик, парнишки лет десяти. Тот прихлёбывал чай, не сводя глаз с работающих машин. 

— Славные зверюги, а? — заметил Джонни с гордостью. 

— Нити разные! — сказал мальчик с изумлением. — Вот эта — шёлковая, а та — шерстяная. А вот — серебряная канитель. И все тянутся из одной машины! Как это может быть?

На фабрике мистера Рока всё устроено так, как должно быть, и не о чем тут говорить. Скоро новенький сам это поймёт. Поэтому Джонни не ответил.

В полдень раздался глубокий хриплый рёв, похожий на львиный. Новички встревоженно вскинули головы, но это был лишь сигнал к ланчу. Джонни не обратил на него внимания. На ланч он тоже ходил со второй сменой, часом позже. 

В столовой Джонни не торопился занимать место. Остановившись возле дальнего стола, он дождался появления мистера К. Наконец тот вошёл — гигантского роста, огромный, тощий, прямой, как фабричная труба, и всё равно похожий на старуху желтоватым костлявым лицом, крючковатым носом, нависшим над верхней губой и привычкой вечно бормотать что-то про себя. 

Новенькие поглядывали на него с почтением и испугом. 

Джонни ждал.

Мистер К уселся за стол, широко расставив локти — так старый ворон расставляет крылья, умащиваясь на ветке. 

Поднял глаза, кивнул. Джонни тотчас устроился напротив.

Это была привилегия — съесть свой ланч в компании мистера К.

Джонни — его ученик. 

— Вот нашего полку и прибыло. Всё больше и больше. А когда-то нас было только трое, — сказал мистер К, разворачивая свёрток с сэндвичами. — Нам казалось, что работы много, невпроворот. Ха! Знали бы мы тогда!

Джонни моргнул. Он слышал об этом не раз, но в его душе снова поднялась волна изумления при мысли, что было время, когда мистер К, мистер Л и мисс А могли управиться с работой всего лишь втроём. 

Мистер К протянул Джонни один из сэндвичей — кусок баранины высовывался между ломтями хлеба, как бледный язык между толстыми губами. 

Они медленно, размеренно жевали, разглядывая новеньких, испуганной отарой сгрудившихся за дальним столом. 

— Неплохая, вроде бы, партия, — сказал мистер К. — Как они тебе?

— Старательные, — ответил Джонни, подумав.

Больше говорить было не о чем. Они доели сэндвичи, запивая их кофе из толстостенных фаянсовых кружек.

Прорычала сирена. Все поднялись из-за столов. 

Мистер К вышел первым, Джонни — сразу за ним. Двигался он вразвалку, не торопясь, степенно поворачивая голову. Он подражал мистеру К во всём. Когда-нибудь он станет мастером, а потом — начальником смены. Мистер К сам так сказал, а мистер К всегда говорит правду. 

На фабрике мистера Рока все говорят только правду. 

Джонни несколько раз обошёл цех и вновь остановился возле новенького прядильщика. Колесо равномерно жужжало, разматывая нити. Мальчик вытягивал их и скручивал, пуская дальше. Его голова равномерно покачивалась, глаза затуманились, точно он прял нити собственного сна. 

Заметив Джонни, он встряхнулся, и взгляд его прояснился. 

— Когда будет выходной? — спросил он. 

— Никогда. Здесь не бывает выходных. 

— Как же мы будем отдыхать? — испуганно прошептал мальчик. 

Джонни широко улыбнулся, белые зубы блеснули на запылённом лице. 

В воздухе кружилась радужная пыль от бесчисленных нитей. Первое время Джонни было тяжело дышать, но теперь это прошло. 

— Нам не нужно отдыхать. — Он покровительственно похлопал мальчика по плечу. — Мы не устаём.

— Но нам ведь нужно спать?

Джонни застыл на месте, удивлённо сдвинул брови. Спать? 

— Да, — сказал он наконец. — Когда ты захочешь спать, тебя отпустят. 

Такое бывает нечасто. 

Иногда прядильщик или резчица начинали задумываться, руки их дрожали, а взгляд затуманивался. Они хмурились, глядя вдаль, будто пытаясь ухватить некое ускользающее воспоминание или вернуть истаявшую грёзу.

«Да ты засыпаешь, парень!» — говорил мистер К. 

«Глазки слипаются, девочка?» — спрашивала мисс А.

Их уводили, на их место ставили других. 

Куда они исчезают — те, кто захотел спать? 

Джонни не знал, лишь надеялся, что самому ему спать не захочется. 

Малыш сучил нить — тонкая шелковинка скользила между пальцами.

— Сейчас порвётся, — сказал он.

— Наперёд не скажешь, — ответил Джонни. — Иной раз нить крепкая, а короткая. А такие жиденькие порой тянутся да тянутся, конца не видать. 

— Тот старик, с которым вы обедали, — он кто, хозяин?

— Нет, — сказал Джонни. Он и сам в точности не знал, кем был мистер К, но фабрика называлась фабрикой мистера Рока, а стало быть владельцем мистер К не был — так же, как и его брат с сестрой. — Хозяина никто не видел. 

— Никогда?

— Никогда. Но знаешь, что? Может быть, мы видим его каждый день. Может быть, он здесь, рядом с нами, прямо сейчас. Ведь никто не знает, как он выглядит, сечёшь? А теперь работай. 

Малыш испуганно оглянулся. 

Ткацкие станки грохотали, выпуская миллионы разноцветных нитей. 

Отмерщики со своими линейками и песочными часами склонялись над ними — нельзя ошибиться даже на волос. 

Суровые девочки с ножницами ждали, когда отмерщики поставят отметку, а потом — чик! 

Джонни на миг остановился у окна. 

Окно было большое, от пола до потолка. Зеленоватые толстые стёкла, вставленные в переплёт из железных прутьев, покрылись слоем копоти, и свет сквозь них лился мутный, словно овсяный кисель. И небо над фабрикой всегда было мутным. 

За всё время, что Джонни работал, он ни разу не видел солнца. А работал он на фабрике мистера Рока… сколько же времени он здесь? 

Из плюгавого мальчишки Джонни успел вытянуться в крепкого парня, над его верхней губой уже пробивались усы. 

Он замечал, как меняется одежда новых работников. Прибывали они одетыми в обноски с плеча взрослых мужчин и женщин. Во времена Джонни это были цветные сюртуки и брюки со штрипками. На девчонках — капоры, похожие на козырёк над чердачным окном. Сейчас новенькие носят клетчатые пиджаки, девочки — шляпы с цветами и ягодами, а то и с целым чучелом птицы. У тех, что постарше и поудачливей, само собой.   
Малышня всегда в отрепьях, не поймёшь, какого эта одежда была покроя и с кого она снята. 

А на фабрике мистера Рока все парни одеты в форменные комбинезоны (для работников — серые, для мастеров — синие), девочки — в платья тех же цветов. В такой одежде тепло и удобно. Эта одежда никогда не менялась. На фабрике мистера Рока менялось только одно: цехов и работников становилось всё больше. 

Новый цех наполовину готов. Он громадный. Страшно подумать, сколько новых станков там поместится! Сколько прядильщиков, отмерщиков и резчиц будут трудиться в этих стенах! А работы-то сколько! 

— Глаза боятся, а руки делают, — тихо сказал Джонни, подражая низкому, размеренному голосу мистера К. Будто маятник стучит, отмеряя время: «А руки делают».

Джонни вернулся к работе, кивнул новенькому. 

Тот уже приспособился, руки так и летали, тянули девять нитей сразу. Толк будет. 

Новые времена грядут, толковые работники понадобятся. 

Глухо забухало, девочка-резчица — тоже из новой партии — вздрогнула, вопросительно взглянула на Джонни.

— Закладывают новый цех, — сказал он. — Работай, не зевай.

— Ещё один?

Чик! Щёлк! 

— Тот, который наполовину готов, будет называться «1914». А второй, говорят, «1939». 

— А наш как называется?

Чик! Щёлк! 

Джонни пожал плечами. 

Никто не знает, как называется цех, в котором работаешь. 

Обрезанные нити наматывали на катушки и уносили прочь. 

Мистер К стоял на галерее рядом с мисс А. Она отвечала за хранение готовых изделий. Джонни представления не имел, что делают с готовыми катушками и кому продают. Он спрашивал у мистера К, но тот ответил, что этого Джонни знать не нужно, и Джонни понял: ему действительно не нужно знать. 

Мисс А такая же старая, тощая и высоченная, как брат. Когда они стояли рядом, то казалось, что вокруг них лежало пятно непроглядной тени, и тень эта шевелилась, словно живое существо, и росла во все стороны. 

Мистера Л сегодня не было видно. Должно быть, уехал за новой партией рабочих. 

Джонни нравились мистер К, мистер Л и мисс А, но он не любил, когда братья и сестра собирались вместе и стояли рядом, наблюдая, как работает цех. Высокие, тёмные, будто закопчённые трубы, отбрасывающие шевелящуюся, живую тень — от этого зрелища в животе Джонни начинало тягостно ныть. 

Забытое ощущение. Оно появлялось, когда Джонни приходил домой после того, как день или два шлялся по улицам с такими же мальчишками, как сам — не сироты, и всё же ничьи, никому не нужные дети. Такой и сгинет где-нибудь под мостом, подпадётся в руки бродяг, охочих до мальчишек, или напорется на нож, или просто помрёт от голода или тифа — никто не заметит. Разве что мать? Может, чья и заметит, но не такая, как у Джонни. Ежели бутылки джина рядом не окажется — это она заметит, а Джонни что есть, что нет его. У матери их было девять душ. А может, больше. Джонни и сам толком не знал, сколько у него сестёр и братьев. 

Джонни встретился взглядом с мистером К, спохватился и продолжил обход. 

Навстречу ему двигалась Франс, высокая смуглая девушка в синем платье. Волосы убраны гладко, ни одна прядка не выбьется, и всё равно видно было, какие они густые и пышные. Тёмные глаза смотрели отчуждённо, однако в глубине их мерцала лукавая искра. 

Нельзя девушке быть такой красивой. Если ты не леди, красота для тебя всё равно что билет в страну неприятностей. 

В любом месте, кроме фабрики мистера Рока. Здесь Франс была в безопасности.

Она надзирала за резчицами и обедала в компании мисс А. Франс — её ученица.

Они с Джонни слегка улыбнулись друг другу и готовы уже были вновь разойтись, когда оба замерли: Хэмиш, рыжий шотландец, невысокий и длинноносый, пользующийся необъяснимым успехом у девчонок, старший над отмерщиками, подал им знак. 

Та Самая Нить! Золотая, толстая, крепкая — казалось, не будет ей ни конца, ни сносу. 

Джонни поднял взгляд и увидел: мистер К, мисс А и невесть откуда появившийся мистер Л шли к ним, и шаг их был непривычно поспешен.

Нить подрагивала под пальцами прядильщика. 

Работа в цехе шла своим чередом, и всё же непривычное волнение разлилось в воздухе. Все взгляды устремились на Ту Самую Нить, сверкающую золотом под взволнованными пальцами, а она текла и струилась, как ручей: Джонни, Франс и Хэмиш на одном берегу, мистер К, мистер Л и мисс А — на другом.

Мистер К отстранил руку прядильщика и взялся за нить сам. Тонкие белые пальцы свивали нить с изящной уверенностью — вот оно, истинное мастерство! 

Мистер Л достал линейку — золотую, тяжёлую, вместо цифр на ней угловатые странные буквы. Склонился над нитью. 

Тень его растянулась и тенью линейки коснулась Джонни. От прикосновения Джонни бросило в холодный пот.

Мисс А сняла с шеи ножницы, которые носила на золотой цепочке. Джонни ни разу не видел, чтобы она пользовалась этими ножницами. Они были бронзовые и старинные — наверное, старше Тауэра. 

Мистер Л подал знак. 

Ножницы сверкнули, как молния. Нить дрогнула и упала. 

Сердце Джонни замерло, словно ножницы перерезали сосуды, качающие в него кровь. 

Тихий вздох пронёсся над цехом. 

На миг смолкли станки, перестали лязгать ножницы, замер звук забиваемых свай. Тишина окутала фабрику мистера Рока. 

Момент прошёл, и работники вновь принялись за дело. 

Мисс А надела цепочку с ножницами на шею и ушла; ушёл мистер Л, спрятав золотую линейку. Ушёл Хэмиш, непривычно задумчивый и мрачный, ушла Франс, опустив наполненные влагой глаза. 

Джонни не понимал, отчего так тяжело стало на душе. 

— Неужели конец? — спросил он.

Кого и о чём он спрашивал? Он не знал. Но знал мистер К.

— Где конец, там и начало, — сказал он.

Тень его выросла, поднялась Джонни до щиколоток, до колен, до самого горла, окутала его целиком, как чёрные спасительные крылья. Ушла тревога, печаль растворилась без следа. 

Мистер К, кивнув напоследок, удалился размеренным шагом, и так же размеренно шагал Джонни, наблюдая за рядами прядильщиков. 

За окном рабочие возводили стены нового цеха, тянущиеся ввысь, точно стенки воронки, готовой всосать в себя целое небо. 

Отблеск золотой нити сверкнул в стекле, протянулся по полу, оплетая станки и распускаясь бутоньерками на серых комбинезонах. 

Джонни поднял голову.

Тучи разошлись, и он увидел солнце.


End file.
